thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarys
Icarys is a Haos Hawktor of Matrix and one of the six Knights of Matrix. He is also the protector of Gioia, as he has always been her closest and best friend. Information A Hawktor with powerful light-based attacks, Icarys is atrong battler. In battle, he is able to generate a bow made of pure energy with the exact shape of his primary weapon in human form. This “energy bow” can, in turn, generate arrows of energy that can be used to inflict damage on Icarys’s opponents, and each arrow can have a different effect (for example, temporary blindness, pain infliction). Icarys is also a capable tactician, and as result of his skills of wielding a bow, can easily land even the hardest of shots on his opponents. Personality Icarys is noble and valiant Bakugan, often known for his heroics around Matrix. He is also loyal to Celestial and his family, as they took him in after his parents died. Icarys also has feelings for Gioia, and will defend her from anyone who dares to harm her. Despite being a trusting and calm Bakugan, Icarys is also known to be stubborn, and is clouded by his vow to bring Dementia to justice, as Icarys’s parents were killed by Dementia himself. In battle, Icarys can be vicious and sly, but will fight fairly and see to it that no one cheats at all in battle. He is also willing to help his allies out on the field of battle, no matter who they may be, and will not abandon them, showing his sense of loyalty. History Icarys is a Haos Hawktor who was born to a house of noble high-class knights who served Celestial and this family. Celestial and Icarys’s father were close friends when they were young, which led to Icarys being introduced to Celestial’s eldest daughter, Gioia, thus becoming a close friend of her. When Icarys was only eight – exactly a year after he was introduced to Gioia – his mother and father were killed by Dementia himself when he attempted to seize control of Matrix. This caused Icarys to become an orphan and to hate Dementia with his life, vowing to bring the malevolent Bakugan to justice. Celestial later took Icarys in, and made sure that when the young Hawktor would become of age, he would inherit his parent’s property and anything else that belonged to them. Celestial and Ariette treated Icarys like their own son, and made sure that he would be a good companion for Gioia. When Icarys turned seventeen, he tried out for being the Knight of Matrix Haos, one of six positions of the Knights of Matrix. He passed his tests and training, and earned the title, becoming the youngest Knight of Matrix ever (before his former friend Orion obtained the Knight of Matrix Darkus position). With the influence of Ariette, Celestial also appointed Icarys has Gioia’s personal protector, at the same time, for he was the only Matrix Bakugan not related to her who was closest to her. After earning both positions, Icarys vowed to be serve Celestial and his family for as long as he lived, and also promised to keep Gioia safe from harm, even if it meant losing his life. Family and Relationships Gioia Icarys has known Gioia ever since they were young children, as their parents were close friends. They have gotten along very well ever since Celestial introduced Gioia to Icarys. Years later, when Icarys gained the title as the official Knight of Matrix Haos, Celestial also granted him the title as being Gioia’s protector, as he knew he could trust Icarys with his daughter’s life. Icarys is very close to Gioia like a brother, and will gladly give up his life to keep her safe. He also cares for her deeply and will assist her in any situation. Gioia looks up to Icarys like a lovable older brother, and will happily calm him down when he is in a foul mood. There are rumors that Gioia and Icarys are more than just close friends, though both deny this. Celestial Icarys looks up to Celestial as his father, as he took him in after his own father, who was a good friend of Celestial since their teens, died in battle against Dementia and his forces with Icarys’s mother. Celestial thinks of Icarys as the son he never had, for his own son had died because of Dementia’s influence when he was only child. Icarys feels that he owes Celestial for taking him in and raising him alongside Gioia after his parents died, and feels honored that Celestial had not only chosen him as the official Knight of Matrix Haos, but also Gioia’s personal protector. Orion Icarys and Dharan’s son Orion were once best friends as children, but the latter began to detest Icarys as they were in their teens for reasons unknown. Orion now disapproves of Icarys’s relationship with Gioia, who is Orion’s cousin, believing that his love for Gioia will distract him from his duties and that Icarys is not meant for Gioia, as he is one of the very few Bakugan who think that the two have more than a common relationship. Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' 'Fusion Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' Trivia Gallery Human Form Bakugan Form Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Matrix Regiment Category:Protagonists Category:Valentin 98